


Do Androids Dream Of Pigeons?

by sylveondreams



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: During Canon, Gen, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveondreams/pseuds/sylveondreams
Summary: Connor had a dream. Understandably, this is concerning.





	Do Androids Dream Of Pigeons?

**Author's Note:**

> This was [posted on my Tumblr](http://sylveondreams.tumblr.com/post/175456263378/) on the 1st of July 2018.

“Hank.” Connor sounded troubled. Hank opened his eyes. “I had a dream last night.”

“You sleep?”

“I power off to pass the time when humans are asleep.”

Hank put up a hand. “Wait, wait. Connor, you said you had a  _dream_?”

“Yes, that is what I said. I had a dream last night.” The LED on the side of Connor’s head spun yellow. “The two of us were in the apartment that the deviant with the pigeons was found in. There were seven hundred thirteen pigeons, and—”

Hank sat up mostly straight, waving his hand at the android. “Connor, you had a  _dream_?”

“I don’t understand why. I’ve never had a dream before.” His voice grew even more troubled. The LED was solid yellow now. “All of the pigeons had rA9 branded on them. Most of them were flying around the room, and you were covering your eyes so they wouldn’t hurt you. I was almost…” Connor’s voice quieted. “Worried about you.” Louder again: “That’s not possible, Hank. I’m just a machine. Why did I have a dream?”

Hank laughed. He turned his chair to face Connor fully. “Humans dream, Connor. That’s the difference between ‘just a machine’ and a human. Humans have dreams, and they get worried about other people. I think it’s kind of sweet that I was in your first dream, Connor.”

The yellow LED spun in circles. Connor, almost unconsciously, took his coin out and began to roll it between his fingers. “Hank, I can’t be a human. I’m made of blue blood and biocomponents. I shouldn’t be able to dream. And if I— I’ll be taken off the case.” His LED flashed red.

Hank put out a hand, nearly reaching Connor’s wrist. “Connor, calm down.”

“I am calm. I’m an android, Hank. I can only be calm.”

Hank laughed shortly. “Sure. Sit down, Connor.”

Connor sat down in the chair across the desk from Hank, leaning his elbows on his knees and continuing to roll his coin around. The LED continued to spin yellow, even as he remained silent. Finally, he spoke, his voice much calmer. “I want to know what rA9 is.”

“Doesn’t everybody. It would sure get us closer, wouldn’t it?”

“I want to know why it was in my dream. Dreams have to be my software telling me something I haven’t tried to put together yet.”

“Connor, I don’t think dreams are part of your software. You’ve never had one before.”

The coin stilled in Connor’s fingers, and he put it back into his pocket. “We need to speak to Elijah Kamski soon.”


End file.
